Skits for GU
by Mouikairo
Summary: Skits, food, titles and more! Ideas mostly from Tales of Series. Im only doing this because Im bored.
1. Cooking system

Just thought of making a skit out of .hack instead of ToA. So hope that you people enjoy!!

Skit: Cooking system

Kuhn: What the heck is this!?

Haseo: The new cooking system…

Kuhn: I did not mean that, I mean what did you made!!!

Haseo: Rice ball…

Atoli: Oh Haseo, you cook rice ball?

Haseo: How about you, Atoli?

Atoli: Well, I made Miso Stew.

Kuhn: Hah!! Atoli is stronger than you in cooking!!

Haseo: That is because I LIVE ALONE YOU SUCKER!!!!

-Haseo PK Kuhn with Dual Guns-

Kuhn: I will never say anything stupid again…

Haseo gets the title_ Normal Cook – _You just cook simple, nothing much.

Atoli gets the title _Great Chef – _For a girl who very shy, she got great taste!

Kuhn gets the title _Best Target – _You get what you deserve, a hit on the forehead!


	2. Bored on Arena

Another one! Enjoy!

Skit: Bored on Arena

Haseo: Hey Alkaid…

Alkaid: What is it, Haseo?

Haseo: What do you if I lose on propose this time?

Alkaid: You can't!!!

Haseo: Why?

Alkaid: Because if you do that, everyone will say, you are a fake Terror of Death!

Haseo: What!? No way am I letting anyone say that to me!!

Alkaid: That is the sprit!

Silabus: I am being ignored…..

Haseo gets the title _Hot temper – _For a cool guy, you can get angry a lot…

Alkaid gets the title _Anger Former Queen – _You takes things on Haseo, it is not fair that all!!

Silabus gets the title _Ignored Boy – _Your guild master ignored you, are you sad poor Silabus?


	3. School out

**Okay, so finally another skit after test!! School out, scream and shout!! As you can see I am going to have to finish LHR 2, but it was hard to edit so it will take a while. New Abyss will be writing by Dante64-san. Therefore, here is skit 3!!!**

**In addition, a reminder I am going to use from now on. **

Ryou is plain - Haseo

**Chigusa is blonde - Atoli**

Tomonori is underline - Kuhn

_Fmachibi is italic- Zald _(I want to add her okay…)

**Skit 3 : School out**

Finally, school is out!!

**I am happy that school holidays are coming.**

Let us go to my house and celebrate…

-Saw a big party in Ryou house-

What the heck is going on, and why are all of you in house!!!!???

Oh shit, he came back!

Tomonori, did you do this again?

_Come on, there is no harm. Beside we also have collage holidays, so we are the same!_

**I think its okay…**

YOU GUYS TRASHED MY HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou gets title _Hot teen – _Calm yourself a bit okay, its just party even if they trashed your house…

-------------------------

**I'm also taking requests, so if you have a idea for this skit; reply me!! **


	4. The Past

**As usual, here is another skit for you all!!**

Yata is plain

**Pi is bold**

Kuhn is underline

**Skit4: The Past**

Hey Yata

What is it?

You play the World before the R: 2 was release, right?

**Why should master Yata answer you!?**

Because I ask him…

Yes, I was name…

**Are you sure, master Yata?**

Wiseman

Whoa, seriously!?

Yes

…Oh my gosh!!!!! laughing like crazy that name is damn funny!!!!

I knew it……

**You know master Yata, Kuhn is quite a bad name too…**

Hey, at least my name is better than Wiseman is! Sieg is quite cool!

**On a novel…**

I hate all of you…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuhn gets title _Name getter – _Not bad name, but don't laugh at people

Yata gets title _Bad name writer – _Wiseman huh, seriously get a better name.


	5. Which Food will Kuhn eat

Skit 5: Which food will Kuhn eat

Skit 5: Which food will Kuhn eat?

Zald: Umm, Kuhn…I know this is stupid, but why are you hiding at under the NPC table in the Magic shop?

Kuhn: Hiding from them…

Zald: Who?

Kuhn: It happen a few hour ago…

-In Canard Home-

Atoli: My Stew will make Kuhn feel better!

Silabus: No way, my chicken soup will make him feel even better!

Atoli: Mine will!!

Silabus: No I will!!

Kuhn: Come on guys, chill will you?

Atoli: No!!

Silabus: Not until she let me give you my soup!

Atoli: I want to give him my stew, no you!

Silabus: We'll have Kuhn to choose!

-Both stare at him-

Kuhn: Umm…I want them both…

Atoli and Silabus: CHOOSE ONE ONLY!!

Kuhn: Yikes!

Atoli: Mine!

Silabus: No mine!

Atoli: Grr….Kuhn..!?

-Kuhn ran away-

Silabus: Find him!!

-Back to present-

Zald: …What a stupid story…

Kuhn: It's true…all true…

Zald: I have to believe you, because…

Kuhn: Because what?

Zald: Atoli and Silabus…are behind me…sweatdrop

Kuhn: Ekk!

Atoli: Where have you been!?

Silabus: You're not getting away!

Kuhn: BWAAAHHHHHH!! ran away far

Zald: ……what idiots…


End file.
